


Without Hesitation

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Canon Era, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Ghost Sansa Stark, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Podsa prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rusty_Chevy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Chevy/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Do you know how to start a fire? Because I think we need one. || For Anon
  3. Stargazing || for outlandishwhalesharks
  4. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for Rusty_Chevy




	2. Do you know how to start a fire? Because I think we need one. || For Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Modern Setting AU, Modern Era, Camping

The cabin was everything the website had promised. Except for one thing. 

“Oi, is it colder _in_ here than _out_ there?” Podrick asked, easing Sansa’s coat back onto her shoulders where he’d automatically gone to remove it when they’d walked through the door, the whole exchange made Sansa grin, but Pod was too busy sticking his head in the woodstove to see. 

“Do you know how to start a fire?” Sansa asked. “Because I don’t. Not in one of those.” 

“I could figure it out,” he assured her, giving her the thumbs up as he ducked back out of the cast-iron monstrosity. “Is there firewood, should I have brought some? I don’t recall being told to bring any… was that anywhere in your correspondence with the owner?” 

Sansa shook her head, “No, he said everything would be here. Maybe it’s out on the back porch?” 

While Pod went out to check, she opened the curtains in the front of the cabin, letting the setting sun partially light the room. The working kitchen. The living area. The absolutely enormous _bed_. With furs covering it. Lots of furs. 

Sansa bit down on her bottom lip as Pod re-entered with an armload of wood. 

“You were right, Sans. It was on the back porch.” 

She didn’t respond, simply sat down upon the bed and leaned back, arching her neck in a flattering way as she waited for him to look at her. 

“Did you hear me, Sans? There was…” He turned and slowly trailed off as he got a good look at her in the middle of the big bed. With all the furs. 

She grinned. “Maybe we can try that after?” 

“After,” he repeated, leaving the wood on the floor by the stove and reaching for the fastenings on his coat, crossing the floor in a few strides. 

There was no shortage of heat following that. 


	3. Stargazing || for outlandishwhalesharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Promps 2018
> 
> Other tags: Canon Era, Canon Divergent, Stargazing

The air was cold. Too cold to be outside staring up at the stars, but here she was anyway. Lady Sansa must have ice running through her veins, Podrick thought to himself as he approached her.

“My lady,” he said, dropping his head in a quick bow.

“Podrick,” she replied, a soft smile gracing her lips. “What brings you out on such a cold night.”

“Well, _you_ … my lady,” he said, returning her smile. “I was instructed to keep you safe. And it is my definition of safe that includes ‘warm and indoors’.”

“Warm is a relative term, ser,” she said, arching a delicate brow as she turned back to the stars.

“Humor me, Lady Sansa.”

“Humor me first, Podrick. Let’s look at the stars for just a few moments more, and I’ll come with you indoors.” She reached for his hand, which warmed him immediately.

As he gazed up at the stars, he realized that Lady Sansa had more than ice running through her veins.


	4. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for Rusty_Chevy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Ghosts, Ghost Sansa Stark

Pod bought the house at a steep discount. He’d been thinking the whole thing was too good to be true, and he was right.

If it wasn’t the lights flashing randomly, it was the sudden bursts of fear whenever he opened a closet or cabinet.

They’d pass rather quickly, and he got the feeling that whatever it was that was scaring him was becoming flustered at its inability to scare him out of the house.

He was washing dishes when something shrieked in his ear. He jumped, but turned off the water and turned around. “Use your words, please. Screaming in my ear isn’t going to endear you to me.”

“I wasn’t trying to endear myself to you. I was trying to get you to leave my house.”

A woman appeared. With flaming red hair and a scowl that was equally as cute as it was menacing.

“It’s my house. I bought it,” he retorted.

“I never agreed to put it up for sale,” the woman argued. “I died, and my family sold it out from under me!”

“I don’t think they knew you wanted to keep it,” Pod offered. “They didn’t say a thing about you being here when I bought it.”

The woman sighed. “You’re Podrick. I know because I read your name off your mail. I’m Sansa.”

“Just Sansa?”

“For now,” she replied, arching an eyebrow. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he confessed. “I spent my savings on this house.”

She sighed. “I don’t have anywhere to go either,” she replied. “I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me?”

Podrick chuckled. “Sure. But no more screaming.”

“No promises, “Sansa teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
